


In Love With The Enemy

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire Bonding, Alya is Ladybug, Blind Character, Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, LadyFairy AU, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette is Hawkmoth, Nooroo is a smol bean, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: Blind!Marinette + Hawkmoth!Marinette + Ladybug!Alya.Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a blind girl who lives in Paris. She loves Paris and has no clue why anyone would not love it. Nooroo is Marinette's kwami and has been since she was small. Nooroo has been passed down through Marinette's family and he has never been used. Until one day, Marinette gives up all hope in Paris and wants to take revenge.





	1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

I swing my legs as I sat on the park bench. Eyes closed, head back with music from my earbuds playing throughout my head. The song playing was an electroswing, I smiled as the sun hit my face. The heat of the sun felt nice in the Winter cold. _Paris was so beautiful why would anyone want to destroy it?_ My phone vibrated. _That’s probably mom._ I put the phone up to my ear after turning off the music, “Hello?”

 

 

 

I got into the Taxi, “Please go to the  _Saint-Louis Hospital_ ! And please fast!” I said and the Taxi man replied with a yes ma’am. I was on the urge of crying but no tears fell from my eyes. As soon as the Taxi man said we were there I gave him the money and got out and quickly went inside.  I went to the front desk which had no line surprisingly and spoke to the person at the desk, “Can someone please show me to the room which has Tom Dupain?”

 

I walked into the room and I could feel the tense air. “Honey...” Mom says softly.

 

I walked over the bed and fall on my knees as there was a hand on my shoulder. “No...” I said putting my head on the bed. “My father can’t be dead..”

 

“I’m sorry, we tried everything.” The doctor stated in remorse.

 

I shook my head, “Thank you for trying...”

 

 

_I will get my father back, even if it kills me. But how?_

 

I sat down on my bed and put my cane on my lap. “Nooroo.” I said in a rough tone.

 

Nooroo floated beside me, “Yes, Marinette?”

 

I bit my lip and said, “May you explain my powers again?”

 

Nooroo speaks in a shaky voice, “Marinette, you can use your powers to possess another person. But I don’t think you should use them for-”

 

I cut Nooroo off, “Silence. If I remember correctly, if I get both Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, it will grant any wish I have?”

 

Nooroo softly agrees, “Yes it will.”

 

I smiled, “Good then I guess I will get them to revive my father.”

 

“But Marinette-”

 

I frowned, “Nooroo. Dark wings rise!”

 

 

 

I gasped as I finally got someone akumatized. _I can see through their eyes? Is this how people who aren’t blind see?_ I shook my head, “Hello, my name is LadyFairy. I grant you powers and in return you help me and give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

 

The akuma set off after agreeing and Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. I gulped, “May you explain to me what these two look like?”

 

StoneHeart stared confused and then said, “Ladybug has redish hair and brown eyes.”

 

I nodded, “Interesting that's what red looks like. What about the cute one-I-I mean Chat Noir?”

 

“Blonde hair and green eyes.”

 

I smiled, _Jeez that boy is hot._ I shook my head, _no no Marinette stay on task. That boy is your enemy._

 

 

 

_**I wish he wasn’t my enemy...** _


	2. Chapter 2

I put my cane beside my desk and patted my purse. I smiled as I felt Nooroo move in my purse,  _ good he’s okay.  _ I tapped on the desk to take my mind off the loud classroom. I heard a girl voice beside me, “Girl! You should have contacted me sooner.” Alya wrapped her arm around me.

 

I chuckled, “Sorry, but I really needed to keep to myself after that.”

 

Alya patted my head, “It’s fine, girl. Just don’t keep stuff built up so much you explode.”

 

_ If you knew what I have to explode about.. _

  
  


“Alright what about we just play after school?” Nino asks Adrien as we ate lunch outside.

 

Adrien sighed, “I have a photoshoot after school.”

 

Alya swallowed her food and said, “I have to update my blog.”

 

I shook my head, “I have to write.” I ate my lunch quietly.

 

Alya chuckled, “You write too much for your health, Mari.”

 

I shrugged, “It’s my stress reliever.”

 

Nino sighed, “Who you writing about now?”

 

I smiled, “Chat Noir.”

 

Alya gasped, “No no! Chat Noir is a bad choice. Ladybug is a lot better.”

 

Adrien jumped into the conversation, “I think Chat is a good choice for a story.”

 

I chuckled, “You sound offended Alya.”

 

Alya scoffed, “Ladybug is the better between them.”

 

Alya and Adrien continued to argue over which superhero was better leaving Nino and I to eat alone.

  
  
  


I sat on my bed and sighed and laid on my back, “Nooroo, why is life so hard?”

 

Nooroo floated near me, “Do you mean your crush on Chat Noir?”

 

I sighed, “Yeah, I can’t have a crush on him. He’s my enemy! That’s so wrong! He looks around my age so I guess it’s okay that way but we are enemies!”

 

Nooroo sighed, “Marinette, just because you are enemies doesn’t mean your heart can’t like him.”

 

I put my pillow on my face and screamed into it. “Today is not the day to worry about this, Mari!” I sighed and nodded to myself, “Right right, today I should write another scene in my fan fiction about Chat.”

 

I grabbed my computer and began speaking so the computer would type. Nooroo helped when it messed up a word. I smiled as I daydreamed of the scene as I spoke.

 

The words flowed out of my mouth as I smiled and thought about Chat. I wonder who he is behind the mask? If only I could get his miraculous to find out..

 


	3. Chapter 3

I swung my legs as I sat in the park listening to my favorite book in my earbuds. I should study but the work in class is super easy. I’ve always  been good in school. Sometimes I wish I was like other people, being smart has its difficulties. 

 

I felt someone shaking me and I took out my earbuds and to my surprise, Chat Noir was yelling at me. “Please,  ma’am you need to leave! There was a sewer leakage, and this area is closed.”

 

I nodded and got up, “May you take me to my home?” 

 

Chat grew quiet then sighed, “Sure. You live at the Dupain Doll shop correct?” I nodded as he picked me up. He took me home, it felt so good flying in the cold wind. When we reached my house, he landed on the balcony so it easier. “Well,” he started, “You’re safe now.”

 

I let go of him and turned towards him, “Thank you, Chat Noir.” 

 

He left. I smiled, “He was such a nice person and yet..He’s my enemy.”

 

I went down into my room and sighed as Nooroo spoke, “You can’t stop love. Your heart wants what it wants.” 

 

I groaned and grabbed my computer and began writing again. I stopped writing and spoke to Nooroo, “Is there a way to speak to Chat Noir and Ladybug without it being in person?” 

 

“No,  ma’am .”

 

I groaned, “Great.” I laid down to sleep and dozed off after a little.

  
  
  


After I woke up the next morning, I rolled over and went downstairs to where mom was. “Hello Mari, what’s wrong?” Mom makes dolls for a living and which we sell in our shop.

 

I smiled, “Mom. Can you make me a doll just like Chat Noir?” 

 

Mom was quiet as she tried to understand why I asked, “Do you have a crush on Chat Noir or something?” I nodded, and she sighed, “Sure. I’ll make it soon, all right?”

 

I grinned, I ran over and hugged mom and said, “Thank you! Thank you!” I ran up to my room and spun around and laid on my bed. “I love him so much.” I sighed as I patted Nooroo’s head.

 

Nooroo sighed, “Just be careful and don’t reveal yourself…”


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my balcony door. I walk over with my Chat  Noir doll in my arms and open it. The person comes in and shuts the door, the person spoke up finally, “I assume everything is okay in here?” It was Chat Noir.

 

I nodded, “Yes, should it not be?” I sat on my bed as I listened.

 

He chuckled, “No it’s fine. I’m on night patrol so I was making sure you were okay.” He touched my hand and said, “Is that a Chat Noir doll?”

 

I smiled, “Yes, my mother made it.”

 

I gave it to him and he gasps at it, “Wow it’s so detailed! Your mom is very talented.” I nodded in reply as he gave it back. “Well, I better go now. Many people still left to check. Good Night.”

 

With that, he left. I sighed, “Good night, I love you.” I laid back down and fell asleep as  Nooroo sat on my head.

 

~~~~

 

I walked into class and sat down as Alya spoke to Nino and Adrien. “Ivan told me that all he remembers about LadyFairy is she’s a girl and she has a crush on Chat Noir.” Alya said as she sat back down on her seat, which caused a loud bang. 

 

Nino sighed, “Calm down, Alya..”

 

Alya made a  tch sound, “I’m telling you! I think LadyFairy is our age!”

 

I spoke up softly, “What gives it away?”

 

Alya put her arm around me, “No adult is going to have a crush on Chat Noir.”

 

“I mean-” I started but Adrien stopped me.

 

“No SANE adult.” Adrien chuckled.

 

“So who do you think is Lady Fairy?” I asked Alya.

 

Alya chuckled, “Glad you asked. I think it’s Chloe.”

 

Adrien scoffed, “Why Chloe?”

 

Alya shook her head, “Chloe is the meanest person in this class

 

I nodded, “Very good point. Who would think the daughter of the mayor would be Lady Fairy?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe stood at her locker talking to Sabrina about their plans for later.  _ Why am I helping them look for Lady Fairy if I’m  _ _ her _ _? I guess it’s get them off my back but still.  _ A voice boomed in my ear, “All right, Mari. All you need to do is make sure she doesn’t close her locker.”

 

I nodded, “Got it. Easy as pie. Chloe doesn’t hate me anymore.”  _ Which was because I told her I had a crush on Chat Noir and not  _ _ Adrien. _ _ So she doesn’t see me as a threat.  _

 

“You say that and yet you’re clumsy.” Adrien said taking the mic.

 

I sighed, “ **Not as clumsy as Ladybug** .”

 

Alya screamed into my ear, “Ladybug is NOT clumsy.”

 

“Whatever, let’s get this over with so I can go write.” I walked around the corner to Chloe and Sabrina. With a smile I greet them. 

 

“Oh. Hello, Marinette.” Chloe mumbled. 

 

I grinned, “If you two are busy I can clean out your locker for you? I’ve overheard you saying you needed to.”

 

Sabrina clapped, “That’d be very helpful, right Chloe?”

 

Chloe scoffed, “Yeah I guess you can.”

 

I nodded, “Thanks I’ll do that now.” They walked out the door and I spoke on the mic, “Got it open and ready to  be searched .”

 

“Great! We are on our way! Thanks Marinette.” Alya shouted.

 

~~~~

 

I sat on my bed with a sigh, “Jeez, so tired.”

 

Nooroo sat on my lap, “You shouldn’t have let them look through her locker, Mari.”

 

I shook my head and laid back on my bed, “If I didn’t help, they would suspect me. I don’t want them to find out, they are my friends.”

 

“So you’d rather hurt Paris and your friends?”  Nooroo sounded annoyed.

 

“If it gets my dad back. Yes.”

 

“Mari, I don’t think that's the best i-” 

 

I cut Nooroo off, “I don’t really care. I want my father back.”


End file.
